The invention is in the field of fireplace screens and accessories and more particularly to closure devices, screens, and combinations thereof which permit an unobstructed view of the fire while preventing sparks from the same from entering the room when the fireplace is in use and which can sealingly close the fireplace opening when not in use. In the prior art, flexible wire mesh screens and rigid mesh screens have been used to prevent sparks from entering a room from the fireplace. In such known structures, partially burned combustible materials can fall against the screen and burning elements may even pass through the screen and create a dangerous condition. This is particularly true when the fireplace is unattended. Further, such known screens permit cold drafts to enter the room after the fire has died out, spreading ashes and soot within the room. Dampers can be closed only after waiting a period of time to allow the fire to go out and, in the closed position, present a danger that the next fire may be started prior to opening the damper. Glass closures overcome some of these drawbacks of mesh screens but also block the infrared wavelengths preventing much of the heat from the fire from entering the room. In the prior art patent to Barriball, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,619, a device is disclosed which seals the opening when the fireplace is not in use but which contains no screen to prevent sparks from entering the room when the fireplace is in use. A further shortcoming in the Barriball teaching is the lack of any storage container for the slats so that damage to the hinged slats from heavy logs and other combustible materials falling thereon or rolling thereacross is circumvented.